nwnfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Mysticjester/Archive 1
Magic Crafting Table Project Progress I'm branching discussion off Krit's page only to offer any assistance you may want to expedite getting the aforementioned tables posted to the NWNWiki. Since there are going to be three tables total, you may have use for a checker or polisher if the conversion script doesn't produce a "pristine" output. Running them in parallel may speed things up. As I had mentioned, the additional columns for spell level and spell type would be handy and my Excel file already has extracted that from the scroll ResRefs, if you are interested in using those fields.--Iconclast 13:39, March 6, 2010 (UTC) :*sweet. :-) let's figure out how we're going to do this with tk & get some kind of plan together. i expect that there will be more than enough work to go around. *g* Mysticjester 16:48, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Where Can I Find Mysticjester's Wand Crafting Utility? You need a link somewhere in your profile that's easy to find like Mysticjester's Wand Crafting Machine. For some reason, the table headings are not lining up with the spell data. Headings are way to the left, data way to right. (Haven't inspected your HTML yet but if you need help I can check it fast.) Also, the Spell Level 0 (Cantrips) button is on the same row with the alpha buttons instead of the 2nd line with the spell numbers. Finally, sometimes the spell name (links to the Wiki page) blend in with the background. I believe you will need to set default colors for both virgin links and followed links to contrast with your dark background to override the user browser settings. I figured you needed some critique. *lol* I think it's an awesome sweet machine so apply the appropriate cosmetic and away we go!--Iconclast 23:10, March 6, 2010 (UTC) :*thanks for the critique. what browser are you using? also, i haven't widely publicized the page because i'm still playing with it. it's permanent locale will be on smokin' bob's wog website once i get done, hopefully in the next week or so. Mysticjester 02:16, March 7, 2010 (UTC) ::* Oh... Just a test area. No problem. :::Browser = SeaMonkey. It's what Netscape became after Mozilla took over. I guess I could check your page with the IE version that came with XP but you probably have a copy of that anyway. I was using FireFox for a while but didn't like it after I found the Mozilla browser. When I was designing web pages I had at least a half dozen browsers installed so I could check how each one was handling the java content. I realize that seems like overkill, but our clients couldn't be restricted for even a few days so it saved lots of complaints and headaches (and MONEY!!!).--Iconclast 03:27, March 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::*that explains it then. i didn't set it up for seamonkey. right now it's verified functional with internet explorer 8, firefox 3.6, & safari 4. still need to test it for chrome. you're the only person i know that uses seamonkey. *lol* Mysticjester 05:53, March 8, 2010 (UTC) A Bump In The Road Yo, MJ! *waves* I was beginning to evaluate the Brew Potion table you have posted and have run into a surprise. Just fooling around I decided to try to brew some spells not on your table and discovered two that will brew successfully. They are Divine Favor and Identify for the group of innate level 1. I have no problem experimenting with other unlisted spells but am wondering if somehow your filtering procedure to separate the master table may have "over-filtered". Before I continue, could you re-check your original source data to see if some got missed? In the entire Wand Craft table, I hadn't located any missed spells hence my surprise to find these. Before I invest extra data entry time (I type like a drunken orangutan!) it might be a better strategy to analyze the process. The Brew Potion list is much smaller than the Wand Craft so it may not be that difficult to assess. Keep me posted, K?--Iconclast 00:23, March 10, 2010 (UTC) :*icon: my base table was based on testing i did on wog & later with tk's better crafting system in place. this is why in the other thread i asked tk if there was a simple way to see what could be brewed, crafted, or scribed based on 2da files or whatever. if there is not, then yes, we'll need to go through & brew/craft/scribe every spell using a vanilla nwn install. ::* right. now I remember you asking about that. Then in that case, maybe don't consider the changes I uploaded to the Craft Wand table as anything but a baseline until I experiment with the unlisted spells. for wands, the constraints are supposed to be tighter than brewing but the Target: Single guideline that the Brew feat lists seems out-of-whack with the true mechanism. Even the Bless example they give is listed as "colossal" rather than "single". What's that old expression? Ignorance is bliss? I think they were onto something there. *lol*. Hang in there, MJ!--Iconclast 02:08, March 10, 2010 (UTC)